The invention relates in general to containers and in particular to storage containers for items such as munitions.
When exposed to unplanned stimuli (heat, fire, ballistic fragments, etc) packaged munitions (ammo) within confined containers are at high risk of reacting violently. Proper implementation of vents on ammunition containers allow pressure relief, thereby helping to maintain a controlled burn compliant with MIL-STD-2105C. MIL-STD-2105C contains insensitive munitions (IM) tests and requirements. In conjunction with other IM technologies, properly vented ammo containers can comply with MIL-STD-2105C requirements.
One prior art method of container venting was to replace a steel container base or sections of the container body with a low melting point, plastic-matrix composite. This method involved replacing the base and/or sections of the container body with welded flanges, screws and composite materials. These known methods are labor intensive, costly and do not always result in a container that fully complies with IM standards as set forth in MIL-STD-2105C.